Whatever Happens, I'll Always Be With You
by Anna De La Fere
Summary: Something's bothering Elodie and Porthos tries his best to calm her down. In short, they share a cute moment together. A story requested by LadyLizzyPuff12. Enjoy and leave reviews :)


"I am happy to inform you, Madame, you are with child". – The midwife announced with a smile.

"With… With child?" – Elodie murmured, unable to believe her ears.

She was overwhelmed as well as a bit scared. Of course, Porthos would be very happy to hear the news, but the upcoming war with Spain was complicating things. He couldn't avoid going there and only god knew if he could return back. Elodie's whole body shook with emotions at the image of Porthos lying on the battlefield wounded, abused, barely alive. He would die without seeing his only child, without hearing his baby's laughter even once, without teaching him cards, fighting and making a warrior out of him. What a shame! And she? Was she strong enough to raise an orphan? She now understood Constance's refusal of having children during the war. Elodie felt the same tremors of fear in her heart and brain. However, she had to keep the child and inform Porthos as well. Despite everything, he was the father and had every right to know about this.

Elodie thanked the midwife and sent her away. Closing the door, she slumped on a chair with a sigh, running her hand through her hair.

"Mamma?" – Came the voice of a four-year-old baby girl from outside. Elodie barely had the time to compose herself and wipe her tears away before a cute little blonde haired girl appeared in front of her, holding out a crown of flowers.

"This is for you, Mamma!" – She exclaimed, failing miserably to put it on Elodie's head. The woman laughed, took the offered gift and put it on her head. Then she picked her daughter up and kissed her chubby cheeks.

"Thank you, Marie. Did you have fun outside?"

The girl nodded, her bright blue eyes sparkling with innocence. Elodie felt a fierce love for her at that moment.

Mother and daughter were about to hug each other, when the door opened and Porthos entered with a huge smile.

"Marie, papa is home! Oh, here's my wood nymph." – He addressed his wife. He went to them and kissed Marie on her forehead. Then he turned to Elodie and kissed her lips gently.

"Dis you two behave good in my absence?" – He asked with his hands on his hips, looking like a strict mother rebuking her children.

Marie and Elodie nodded in unison obediently, playing along. It was their small game which they played every day after Porthos' return. Marie liked her father's funny tone when he scolded them, or tickled them, considering it as a punishment in case they "behaved badly".

"In that case, you deserve a reward". – Porthos smiled and took out a small packet of sweets, giving it to Marie, who accepted the gift with a giggle and ran outside to share it with her friends.

"She's absolutely wonderful". – Elodie smiled.

"Yeah, both of you. I love you so much." – Porthos kissed her fondly, making all her worries disappear in a heartbeat.

* * *

Later that night, they lay curled around each other. Soft smiles adorning their faces. Elodie decided it was the perfect moment to tell him the good news. She raised her head from his chest, her eyes gleaming in the dark.

"I need to tell you something". – She began, trying to prevent her voice from shaking. Porthos recognized her serious tone and stopped playing with her hair, curiosity claiming his handsome features.

"What is it, darling?"

"I've been thinking about it since the morning. I don't know how you are going to copy with it, but I am afraid of it, because of the upcoming war and… Well, you must go and I don't know how I am going to…"

"Elodie, what are you talking about?" – Porthos turned his attention fully towards her, raising an eyebrow.

"The upcoming war… I am afraid you may…" – She began, but her voice betrayed her again.

"Don't worry, there will be no women in that war. You have no reason to be jealous. Or even if I find a few there, I'll kindly inform them I am a married man and I love my wife. If it's required, I'll protect myself fiercely to save my honor". – Porthos joked, just wanting to ease his wife's nervousness. It worked. Elodie laughed softly, before her face turned serious again.

"It's not what I mean, silly," – She smacked his arm lightly, - "In short, I am with child and I am afraid you may not return from the war and leave me alone with two orphans." – She spoke so quickly that Porthos found his ears aching as he attempted to catch her words. He took a few seconds to settle his mind, remaining absolutely emotionless (which worried Elodie even more), before his face broke into the widest smile Elodie had ever seen on her husband's face.

"You are with child! I can't believe it, oh my god!" – He cried, laughing hard. Then he reached for her and hugged her tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck, sighing happily.

"Thank you, thank you very much, my love. You made me so happy." – He whispered in her ear, making her smile truly for the first time that day.

Pulling away, he kissed her passionately, burying all his emotions in that kiss. She kissed back, feeling safe and happy with him.

"But the war…" – She remembered painfully, lowering her head to cover her tears.

"Elodie, look at me, my love". – Porthos reached out to tenderly lift her chin, gently wiping her tears away with his large thumb. – "I grew up in the streets, alone, dirty, often hungry and abandoned by everyone. For all those years I used every dirty, dishonest way to fill my stomach. I always had to rely only on myself. I lived for no one. I loved no one. I had no one. Once, when I was younger, I made a vow that if someday I met someone, who would see past my skin color and love me the way I am, I would never leave her alone. I would do anything to protect our bond and relationship. I swore to god my child would have everything I never had. He would be proud of his papa and love him deeply. Now my wish came true. I met you, our beautiful daughter and soon I'll meet our second child. What more can I wish for? Now as I got you three, I'll have to fight not only for myself and my dear friends, but for you as well. You three will be my strength to fight for my life. God wants us to be happy, he will not take me with him or even if he does, he will give you our yet unborn child to remember me. I'll live in him, I'll always protect him and give him enough strength to protect his mother and sister. In short, no matter how things end, you will have something to live for. Even if I die, you have to live for our children. You have to give them what I couldn't give. They must rely on you and you must rely on them. As for me, whatever happens, I'll always be with you."

By the time Porthos finished his extremely long speech, Elodie had her head buried in his chest, crying her heart out, wetting his nightshirt.

"Hey, no more tears today," – The large man caressed her hair, - "You must smile and be happy. After all, you are becoming mother of two children. Be strong for them. Be strong for us."

Elodie smiled at him through her tears.

"I don't know what I did in my life to get such a rare reward." – She said emotionally, caressing her husband's face.

"I can say the same about myself. I thought god had abandoned me since the day I was born, but seems like he still loves me and values me as he gifted me you and our children."

Elodie smiled, hugging him again. A comfortable silence surrounding them for a moment, before Porthos whispered in her ear:

"By the way, Aramis has been trying to persuade me to let him be the godfather. I think he will be happy to know he finally got the chance to be the one. He was quite upset when I set Athos as Marie's godfather."

"Hmm, how rude of you to reject your best friend. You should redeem your crime this time". – She replied with a fake look of disapproval.

"Oh, I will. In fact, I'll make sure none of our friends end up disappointed in this case, even Treville."

It took a moment, before his words sunk in. Elodie blushed hard, her mouth forming into an "O" shape and she smacked his arm again with a small laugh.

"You are so shameless". – She giggled.

"Oh, I am indeed. My shamelessness knows no bounds." – Porthos grinned in return.

Elodie smiled happily, snuggling into him, seeking the warmth of his arms. Who knew how much more time they had left to spend together. But his words did their job in her brain. She didn't feel so worried anymore. Now she had a glimpse of hope in her heart. She could live with it. No matter how things ended, she would never be alone and she was grateful for it.

* * *

 **To LadyLizzyPuff12: I couldn't leave your request unanswered, so I wrote this I am deeply sorry, but I truly didn't have enough time to think of something better, but I hope you are going to enjoy reading it. Feel free to judge me as it's the first time I wrote about another couple. Anyway, thank you for your request and stay in touch :)**


End file.
